


As You Mean to Go On

by kedgeree



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Assigning Ariadne Random Skills, Background Ariadne/Yusuf - Freeform, Bets & Wagers, Eames's Fancy Mombasa Apartment, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pining Eames (Inception)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/pseuds/kedgeree
Summary: It seemed like an easy bet at the time.





	As You Mean to Go On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amity_who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_who/gifts).



> Happy Secret Saito to Onceinabloodmoon!  
> The prompt was: midnight
> 
> NOTE: There is art that goes with this fic, but I haven't finished yet :( - I will add it as a second chapter as soon as it is!

_Begin as you mean to go on_ , they say.

Eames snorts. Right.

Cobb's let Phillipa and James stay up past bedtimes to ring in the new year. Little Jamie's curled into his father's white tuxedo jacket, knuckling sleepy eyes. Pippa's showing off her big-girl party dress, with its flouncy skirt in a grey and fuchsia floral pattern that Eames is frankly envying, to a circle of indulgent party guests.

Saito is in jovial conversation with Cobb's father-in-law beside the holly-decked fireplace, both men's cheeks ruddy with the added warmth of two glasses of a bottle Hibiki that's likely older than Eames himself. Saito's whisky sloshes a little over the rim as he chuckles.

Ariadne is playing Cobb's piano. Like a boss. With her tiny little hands. How, even? Magic, probably. Ariadne is a bundle of magic and surprises, wrapped in a red Hermès bow, and Eames can't fault Yusuf's delight in her.

And Arthur…

Arthur is exquisite as ever.

Arthur is Arthur.

Eames inches closer to the terrace door, beyond which lies the back garden, beyond which lies a not-impassible shadowy hedge, beyond which lies a call for a Lyft, beyond which lies a neat, silent hotel room with a mini bar, free wifi for porn, and a full box of sad wank tissues. And beyond that is how Eames's year will go on.

Nobody would notice him leaving. Eames is sneaky, and it's almost—

"Almost midnight!" Yusuf booms behind him, clamping Eames's shoulder and delivering a shake that rattles Eames's already artfully-arranged teeth. Beaming, he shoves a pair of unlit sparklers into Eames's hand.

"Is it?" Eames glances at his watch. "I hadn't really noticed."

"Ahhh, don't be sour, my friend!" Yusuf drapes an arm over his shoulders and gestures in Arthur's direction with his gold engraved lighter. "Your time's up, but I will graciously consent let you visit. On occasion. With proper notice, of course. Your flat has a guest room, yes?"

Eames raises the V of his sparklers in salute. "May your cats enjoy it."

"And a view of the sea."

"Glass wall, ocean-front."

Yusuf's eyes go dreamy. "A corner terrace. Mvule timber floors. That sound system, my god. That rain shower."

"Mustn't forget the infinity pool."

"Oh my god," Yusuf sighs. "Finally. Oh my god. Of all the bets for me to finally win."

"Now, now, you won that one about the koi pond being frozen."

"Yes, but I nearly lost my bloody toes. And that was for a pair of shoes. Not your _entire bloody apartment_." Yusuf shakes his head. "I can't bloody believe it. One kiss by year end. One kiss. Eames, did you even _try_?"

*

_Darling, relax, you've done the research. Here, I'll rub your shoulders whilst you type_ _…_

_Why, petal, of course I insisted on you. The job's in Paris. Memories, romance_ _…_

_Brilliant work, Arthur! I could kiss you_ _…_

_Arthur, I simply can't grasp this spreadsheet application. Lean in and look here_ _…_

_You've never seen the sunset from the Piazzale Michelangelo? Let me show you, darling_ _…_

_Arthur, darling, I find myself in need of sartorial expertise. Would you care to dress me_ _…_

_Darling, you make a magnificent mime! No, I am certainly not laughing_ _…_

_Because you're the best in the business, Arthur. And I admire the bloody hell out of you_ _…_

_Because, darling, there is simply no one else I'd rather be hiding inside a silo with_ _…_

_Ari_ _…his Cobb impression…I can't…crying…Arthur…stop, I can't breathe…_

_Arthur, I do mean it_ _…_

_Darling, sincerely_ _…_

_Arthur_ _…_

_Arthur, darling, I_ _…_

_*_

"They were nice shoes." Eames sniffs. "Italian."

"They weren't even my size." Yusuf shakes his head. "I was so sure you would win. He kisses _everyone_."

Eames shrugs lightly. "Everyone but me." Arthur glances in his direction across a roomful of champagne glasses, and Eames looks quickly away. "And a bet's a bet."

"Eames…"

"You're neglecting your chemist's duties." Eames waggles his sparkler wands in Yusuf's face. "What's a celebration without explosions, hm?"

"It _is_ our way," Yusuf agrees wryly. He flicks open his lighter and Eames's sparklers sizzle to life, cheerfully spitting pink and purple all over Eames's hand.

"Everyone!" Cobb is climbing up on a chair. "Just over a minute to go! Get ready!"

Yusuf's eyes flick toward the piano. "Um, I need to…"

"No kiss from you, either?" Eames claps a melodramatic hand over his heart. "Now I am truly bereft."

"Oh, fuck off," Yusuf grins.

" _ONE MINUTE!_ " Cobb shouts. There's a ripple of excitement through the room, drinks being topped off for toasting, the last shrimp canapés hastily gulped down.

"Go on, then." Eames gives Yusuf a smile and a friendly shove in Ariadne's direction. "Happy new year. Start it properly."

"Happy new year, my friend," Yusuf smiles back, eyes warm.

_FIFTY SECONDS!_

Eames's sparkler reflects in the terrace door glass, almost as if there's another person there beside him.

_FORTY!_

He pushes the door open and stubs his sparklers out in one of Cobb's potted cedars. A cool breeze ruffles the grass of the back garden.

_THIRTY!_

"Where do you think you're going?" says Arthur.

Eames's head snaps around. "Darling! What—?"

"Did you really think I'd let you lose your apartment?"

"You knew?"

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Of course I knew."

"But I'm sneaky."

_TWENTY SECONDS!_

"You're an idiot." Arthur steps in. His dark eyes twinkle with starlight. "But I'm going to kiss you anyway."

"But you don't…like me."

" _Idiot_ ," Arthur says softly. He lifts a hand to Eames's cheek.

_TEN!_

"Wait!" Eames gasps.

_NINE!_

Arthur blinks, twitches back. "I thought—?"

_EIGHT!_

Eames grips Arthur's hand. "It wasn't about the bet," he breathes out urgently.

_SEVEN!_

The corner of Arthur's mouth tilts up. "But you don't have to-"

_SIX!_

"It's just an apartment," Eames insists.

_FIVE!_

"But why—"

_FOUR!_

"Wait, please, wait."

_THREE!_

"It's important."

_TWO!_

"It's so important."

_ONE!_

"Arthur."

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

"Begin," exhales Eames, and pulls Arthur into a kiss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Random: This is [Ariadne's Scarf](https://www.hermes.com/us/en/product/panoplie-equestre-scarf-90-H003231Sv13/)


End file.
